


Novocaine

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drug Use, Drugs, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Romantic Friendship, Wisdom Teeth, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey gets his wisdom teeth out. Shenanigans ensue.Oneshot/drabble





	Novocaine

It wasn't too unusual, to get your wisdom teeth out. And the fact that it was Gansey of all people who had to do it, at least first, made it all the better. It went well. The rest of them were with him to keep him company as the drugs wore off. 

"...Adam."

Adam Parrish looked up and patted Gansey's hand. He was right there. 

"Adam, you're so beautiful, you're like a starfish," Gansey said thickly through the gauze. "Adam...I told the doctor that if you ever needed an organ it had to be mine... it has to be mine..."

* * *

"RONAN."

Ronan groaned. Of course he loved Gansey, but maybe he was regretting this. "Don't."

"RONAN."

"C'mon."

"RONAN."

Finally, Ronan gave in. "Gansey."

At that, Gansey smiled slightly. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and dozed off...just for the whole of five seconds.

* * *

 

"I wish Blue was here."

Blue sighed. "Gansey. I'm right here. I'm sitting next to you."

He ignored that apparently. "Ronan, can you call her for me?"

"Gansey, I'm holding your hand."

"Ronan, is she picking up???"

* * *

Despite the fact that this probably wouldn't be a good idea, Gansey had gotten ahold of his phone. He ended up punching a bunch of random numbers into his phone. "Hello? Is this the organ bank?" Obviously it wasn't. Hopefully he hadn't really dialed anyone in the first place. "I'm an organ donor but I want my organs to go directly to Adam Parrish."

Adam rolled his eyes. Still going on with this, huh? 

"...if he doesn't want them then give them to Noah because he doesn't have any organs."

"Wow." Noah said. "Thanks, Gansey."

 

 


End file.
